


Persuasion

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Empress Cho, F/F, Princess Fleur, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Princess Fleur as been sent to finalise a treaty with Empress Cho.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 18 - ~~Political!AU~~ or **Royalty!AU**.

“So...what do you think?” Fleur asked, brushing her lips over Cho’s shoulder.

“I think it is far too early to be awake,” Cho grumbled, though she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back.

Fleur was propped on her elbow, looking down at her with a soft smile. The sheets were pooled around her waist, and Cho enjoyed the view as she stretched away the remnants of sleep.

“Ah, but there is still much to discuss,” Fleur said, reaching out. She gently trailed her fingertips from Cho’s sternum down to her navel, where the sheets were bunched. “ _Empress_.”

Cho caught her hand and brought it to her lips. “So your plan was to influence your way to a treaty through bedding me, is that it, _Princess_?” she said, pressing light kisses to Fleur’s fingertips. “What a high opinion you have of yourself.”

Fleur leaned closer, her hair spilling over them. “I do not see why we cannot do both,” she whispered, dipping her head to kiss her. It was slow and lingering, and Cho let go of her hand to twist her fingers through Fleur’s hair. “Politics and pleasure. We can get more done in here than in a room with all our advisors talking over one another.”

Cho hummed as Fleur kissed a warm trail along her jaw and down her throat. “Make your case again then,” she said, pressing her chest up as Fleur’s kisses moved lower.

Fleur looked up with a smile as she dragged the sheets away with one hand. “I intend to.”

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if I didn't have a migraine today, I would explore this at length instead of just a wee tiny drabble. I suddenly have a burning need for Empress Cho content.


End file.
